Pertanyaan
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: "Ano, Akashicchi…" Kise melirik takut-takut. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau mencoba tes psikologi di buku ini?"/ "…Tetsuya berdiri di belakangku sambil meminum vanilla millshake."/ An AkaKuro shortfic/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


**Pertanyaan**

©Kucing Gendut

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Pairing: **Akashi **x** Kuroko**

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

"Kise-kun, kau agak berbeda hari ini."

Kise menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak setelah mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. Ia berbeda?

"Benarkah-_ssu_? Wah, aku sangat senang ternyata selama ini Kurokocchi selalu memperhatikanku~"

"Tidak juga." Kuroko menjawab datar.

"_Hidoi_-_ssu_…"

Kise kembali menekuni kegiatan awal sebelum Kuroko datang. Ia terlihat sangat serius—terbukti dengan kening yang berkerut dan bibirnya yang mengerucut (sok) imut itu. Bahkan eksitensi makhluk biru muda di sampingnya pun terabaikan.

"Hoi Kise! Kau sedang membaca buku apa sih?" tanya Aomine sambil menyembulkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan buku yang dibaca Kise.

"Aominecchi! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe. _Gomen_. Kau serius sekali, sih." Aomine tertawa sambil melirik buku yang tengah di baca pemuda kuning berisik itu.

_Tumben Kise baca buku._

"_How to know his feeling_?" suara Midorima terdengar, membuat perhatian semua orang beralih ke arahnya. Ia membaca sederat kata yang tertulis di sampul buku tersebut.

"Kise, sejak kapan kau suka membaca Novel murahan?" Aomine bertanya bosan.

"Aominecchi! Ini bukan Novel-_ssu_. Ini buku yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan psikologis supaya kita bisa mengetahui sifat, pribadi, ataupun perasaan seseorang."

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Kise tertarik dengan bacaan semacam itu. Seperti bukan Kise saja.

"Lalu, Kise-kun akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku itu pada siapa?" Kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya.

Kise tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja pada Kurokocchi-_ssu_~"

Kuroko melirik tak berminat. Tangannya mengambil bola basket di tangan Aomine, lalu berbalik menuju lapangan.

"Aomine-kun tolong ajari aku menembak bola."

"Yosh."

"Huweee! Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi jahat-_ssu_!"

"Midorimacchi!" Kise langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke Midorima.

"Tch, jangan merengek padaku, _nodayo_." Midorima juga ikut berbalik pergi.

Kise mengembungkan pipi kesal. Target pertama, Kuroko Tetsuya, dinyatakan gagal.

_Padahal aku penasaran sekali dengan perasaan Kurokocchi._

Mata emas Kise menjelajah isi ruangan olahraga tempatnya berada. Berusaha mencari target yang cocok untuk ia tanyai pertanyaan dalam buku di genggamannya.

"Ryouta."

Kise menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten merah tengah berdiri di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mata _heterochrome_-nya menatap Kise menyelidik.

"Eh? Akashicchi." Yang ditatap malah tersenyum lebar.

_Aku tanya Akashicchi saja, ah._

Oh. Ternyata model pirang ini telah menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada Akashi. Sebenarnya Kise tidak terlalu yakin dirinya harus bertanya pada pemuda absolut ini, berhubung dirinya masih sayang nyawa dan ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kurokocchi-_nya_. Namun dirinya tetap saja mencoba bertanya.

"Ano, Akashicchi…" Kise melirik takut-takut. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau mencoba tes psikologi di buku ini?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ayolah~ Hanya 2 pertanyaan, kok-_ssu_…"

Akashi memainkan gunting di tangannya sambil mempertimbangkan ucapan Kise. Tak ada salahnya sih menjawab beberapa pertanyaan psikotes, lagipula jadwal latihan di mulai setengah jam lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya!"

Kise tersenyum puas. Kapan lagi dia bisa mengetahui isi hati sang kapten _yandere_? Tentu saja Kise tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah kita mulai-_ssu_…" Kise berdehem sebentar. "Akashicchi hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku berdasarkan siapa orang yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranmu. Oke?"

Akashi hanya beranjak duduk di _bench_. Kise mengartikan itu sebagai ya.

"Pertanyaan pertama-_ssu_. Ada seseorang berdiri di belakangmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Menurutmu siapa orang itu?"

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan. Manik merah emasnya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang sedang belajar menembak bola bersama Aomine.

Kise menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

_Jawaban pertanyaan ini adalah orang yang ingin dia jadikan tempat pelabuhan hatinya. Akashicchi akan menjawab siapa ya?_

"Tetsuya."

_"_HE? Kau yakin Akashicchi?" tanya Kise mencoba meyakinkan jawaban pemuda bergunting(?) di depannya.

"Hm. Dalam pikiranku, Tetsuya berdiri di belakangku sambil meminum _vanilla millshake_."

"Ba-baiklah, Akashicchi pertanyaan terakhir. Kau masuk dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat gelap dan kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Siapa orang yang ikut masuk denganmu ke dalam rumah itu?"

"Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko yang mengaduh sakit saat bola basket menghantam pelan lututnya.

_Kenapa Akashicchi menjawab Kurokocchi lagi-__ssu__?_

Kise mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi adalah **orang yang dia inginkan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam.**

"Sudah 'kan?" Akashi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Akashicchi, satu lagi ya. Siapa orang yang kau lihat duduk dua baris di depanmu?_" _Kise bertanya dengan takut-takut. Ia perlu meyakinkan diri dengan bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab langsung tanpa jeda membuat Kise menjatuhkan bukunya dan jatuh berlutut.

"AKASHICCHI HIDOI-SSU! PENGKHIANAT!"

Ckris

"Siapa yang kau sebut pengkhianat, Ryouta?"

* * *

END

* * *

A/N:

Pertama, jangan lempar tomat busuk ke saya. #ngek

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Ide cerita datang saat saya mencoba banyak tes psikotes online, dan menemukan pertanyaan di atas. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Jawaban pertanyaan terakhir yang Kise tanyakan itu **orang yang paling dia perhatikan dan selalu memenuhi pikirannya.**

Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan. :D

Salam

Kucing Gendut


End file.
